


Secret Affair

by kurenohikari



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Yachiru has grown up, Yachiru is the little girl of the whole gotei 13, Yachiru isn't a little girl anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurenohikari/pseuds/kurenohikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yachiru didn't only have squad 11 at the palm of her hand but she had won the heart of all the captains of the Soul Society. So when the fourth chair of the eleventh squad found her fainted in middle of the training field all on her own, you'll guess what a commotion was caused. Specially when Unohana said what her condition was...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Protectors part 1

He can hear the murmurs behind his back, but he never cared. He never gave a rip about the insinuations of how a cold, heartless, blood-lustful monster like him was taking care of the most sweet and cute little girl in the Gotei.

They wouldn't understand anything, they wouldn't understand that their relationship was deeper than the normal relationship between captain and lieutenant. His best friend, his partner, his little sister, his little girl but most important his salvation. All those years ago she gave him a reason to live, he wasn't a shallow killing machine anymore... he was a father. And a damn good one at that! She had never been hungry or cold, since he took her in. He gave her everything her heart desires, mostly for her to be silent, but also cause he adored the feeling it gave him when he saw her smile full of gratitude. As soon as she showed interest in learning how to fight he was the one who taught her. Most people would think that a man whose most entertaining activity was to fight and kill would be an horrible teacher, they would think that he would hit her for doing things wrong and shout when she cried cause she was bleeding. Well most people were wrong... this monster's favorite activity wasn't fighting or killing, they came second and third, but taking care of his little princess. He would do anything for this little angel that taught him how to love and kissed each one of the scars in his heart, ANYTHING.

And now he didn't only have a daughter, he had a lot of incompetent sons as well. When he took the position of the captain of the eleven squad he never thought that he would care a damn about all those weaklings. However, then he began to notice that they weren't so different from him. Yes, he was more screwed that any of them but they were all broken men that were misunderstood. As always his lieutenant saw what it took him a few months from miles away. She began to take care of them: patch them after training, console them when they were sad, treat their broken hearts and most important never judge them, just give them a sun bright smile to warm their souls. Now he doesn't need to be all the time to be over his daughter like a mother hen, now he can leave her for some time to her older brothers. Specially his third chair and fifth, no matter how much they say they can't stand her their captain knows that they adore her with every inch of their hearts. A few months ago they even sent to the squad 4 five men that were commenting how cute she was. Since that moment everyone in the society knows that if they want a piece of the eleventh squad's little girl they must pass through a whole pack of overprotective brothers and father. So yes, squad 11 was a team full of brute animals which were all broken without repair. But they had their little pink light that shone giving them the strength and hope they need. Her name is Yachiru and whenever Kenpachi looks at his past he smiles cause he made the best decision ever at adopting her.


	2. Chapter 2: Protectors part 2

Kenpachi and the squad 11 weren't the only ones who had a soft spot for Yachiru. No, not at all. The whole team of captains adore her as well.

Who would take care of Jyushiru Ukitake whenever he felt sick? Who would not even blink in disgust but awe in wander whenever Kurotsochi made and experiment? Who would Kyoruaku drink tea with while watching the cherry blossoms? Who would Komamaru find comfort whenever he remembered the betrayal of Kaname? Who would Kuchiki go whenever he needs to stop being a perfect adult and start acting immaturely without judgment? Who would Unohana teach to treat those brutes of the squad 11 in time so their injuries won't become infected? Who would Soi Fong go to whenever she needs help to spy on her 'Yuruichi-sama'? Who would Commander Genryusai pamper and find a grand-daughter figure?

Yachiru didn't only have squad 11 at the palm of her hand but she had won the heart of all the captains of the Soul Society. So you'll figure out that when the young lieutenant became on age she was a gorgeous lady that had everything her heart desired, but a dateless princess. No men could stop to admire her without being scared by a terrifying murderous aura. No man was good enough for her, not that she thought that, but her protectors did.

So when the fourth chair of the eleventh squad found her fainted in middle of the training field all on her own, you'll guess what a commotion was caused. Specially when Unohana said what her condition was...

 


	3. Chapter 3: Possessive Dragon

While every captain gazed at Yachiru with a protective instinct, Toshiro looked at her as if she was the most strange and beautiful jewel his greedy eyes had ever seen. The captain of the tenth division didn't know if it was because his zampaktou, but he wanted to lock her in a high tower and keep her all to himself.

Dragons were truly selfish creatures and very possessive, so he really was happy that HIS princess had so many knights keeping lustful eyes away from the way. However, he couldn't decide if it was a blessing or a curse.

The young captain couldn't let anyone see HIS marks on her body, they needed to be careful about their relationship. It wasn't because they were ashamed about it, it was that neither of them wanted the captain of the tenth squad dead.

On the other hand, the thrill of secrecy and not knowing when they'll be caught sent shivers through the spine of Toshiro. Also, he still was able to enjoy her body almost every day. Although, he preferred when they could spend all the night together. When the dragon would be able to bath his little princess with candy, so he could feed on her and then eat her.

This irony never stop amusing him. Sweets are the reason why they bonded, they would meet each week at their favorite candy store. They started only saluting each other, then they asked what the other was buying and soon you would find them eating their candies while chatting happily before going back to their respective squads, or meeting at Toshiro's chambers to bake their own sweets.

However, when they both matured they began to see each other in more than only a friendship way. Toshiro always thought that the one he loved was Momo, don't get him wrong he still loved his childhood friend but only as an older sister. On the other hand, he was in love with Yachiru.

He still doesn't know what about her captivated him. He only knows that after one of their baking meetings he had the deep desire to lick the trail of chocolate sauce off her neck, and he acted on his instincts.

Then both looked at each other panting with lust-clouded eyes before smashing their lips together in a so waited kiss. From that day on they had been dating, completing ten years in a month.

So you'll know his surprise when Commander Genryusai sent him a hell butterfly with the order of hunting down the bastard that got his grand-daughter pregnant...


	4. Chapter 4: Troubles

-I'll kill the bastard who did this!- the furious yell of Kenpachi could be heard from miles away.

\- Senbonzakura and I will help- seconded Byakuya, his cherry blossoms flying around him.

-First you'll have to let me torture the pig that dared to touch our little girl- threatened Soi Fong, already thinking of ways to punish the poor soul that thought could go away from committing such crime as touching the captains angel.

-I would gladly help you with that- promised Mayuri- In my lab I have the most interesting things to torture people- the rest of the captains shared a crimson smirk with the promise of blood and pain.

Well almost all of them. Commander Yamamoto was so angry that he needed to control himself so we wouldn't hurt the baby, Ukitake was looking after the fainted Yachiru and Shunsui was smiling evilly from behind his hat.

-Now now everyone let's calm down- he began talking- Thanks to Unohana we know that our girl wasn't raped, so we if the father takes charge of his mistakes we won't kill him. We can't leave sweet Yachiru without a husband to help her out- then a malign aura started to emanate from him- However, if the bastard doesn't stand up for his mistakes we'll kill him very slowly and painfully making him wish he was never born.

-Even if he leaves me after knowing I'm pregnant with his child, I will not let any of you harm him- a soft voice cracked stopping any murdering desire, making everyone look at the now awaken and sobbing Yachiru- I love him... so much!

-Yachiru...- all the captains murmured at the same time with broken hearts, they had never seen her like this.

-I love you too, princess- suddenly, a very familiar voice to everyone, spoke startling all the people in the room. Toshiro crossed the room in an instant wrapping his arms around his beloved, before kissing the still belly of his girlfriend and murmuring against her skin- And I'll love our child as well, so don't despair that I'll never leave.

-Shiro-kun!- Yachiru exclaimed breathlessly with now happy tears running down her cheeks.

But it wouldn't be Soul Society if peace was kept too much time, so it shouldn't be a surprise when, now yes, all the captains, minus Toshiro, shouted shocked- What the hell?!


	5. Chapter 5: Explanations

-Yachiru explain now!- demanded her father with a stern look on his face.

-Hitsugaya Toshiro what is the meaning of this?!- Commander Yamamoto asked scandalized, the rest of the captains were mutely shocked.

-Ten years ago we started dating Kenny...- began to tell Yachiru before being cut off by Kenpachi.

-Ten years ago?!

-Yes, ten years ago- said Toshiro, now angry at all of them for working out her pregnant girlfriend- We would have told all of you, but would you have accepted us?- he wanted to know- You almost kill every suitor she ever had, before even knowing if he was going to act on his crush or not. We just wanted to be happy without any of you breathing at the back of our necks!- everyone was looking at the youngest captain with wide eyes and dropped jaws. They had never seen Toshiro losing his cold expression, in exception of Yachiru during sex- If you are worried about me not being pendant enough, stop doing it. I was going to ask you Kenpachi for your daughter's hand anyway.

-Shiro-kun...- gasped the pregnant woman covering her mouth in shock.

-But it doesn't matter now, cause I'll marry her not even caring if you want it or not- challenged the young man, caring his fiancé bride way- If you are looking for any of us, we'll be in my room- he walked through his, still frozen , fellow captains but turned his head when he got to the door to say- But don't you dare to interrupt us if it isn't for congratulations or weeding plans!

With that said he left the building of the fourth division, leaving absolutely shocked for life captains behind.


	6. Chapter 6: Birth

Even though they were still al lot of arguing, threatening, fighting and blood Yachiru and Toshiro were finally accepted by the Soul Society. But most important by the tenth squad, the captains and the eleventh squad.

The happy couple got married a month later, in the date of their anniversary. And went to enjoy their honey moon at one of many of Byakuya's mansions, as a wedding gift from the captain of the sixth squad. To then return to their own manor built in middle of their both divisions, a gift from Commander Yamamoto.

They couldn't be happier: finally out of the closet, married and with a baby on the way. What else could they ask for?... maybe for the mother not to die at child birth.

After sixth months of pregnancy Yachiru was rushed to a very premature birth, Unohana had to cut her belly to take the baby out. Even though, the baby was premature, she was relatively healthy. She had the hair color of her father and the eyes of her mother. However, by her cry they could guess that she'll have the attitude of her father cause Yachiru has more lungs than her daughter.

On the other hand, the young lieutenant lost a lot of blood and the doctors were having problems to keep her stable. As the shinigamis of the fourth squad and their captain tried to maintain Yachiru alive, at the next room everyone that loved her was suffering. Specially her husband that was blaming all of it on himself for not being home when her water broke.

After twelve hours of hard work Captain Unohana stepped out of the emergency room and told her fellow shinigamis that both, the baby and Yachiru, were out of danger but needed to rest.

When Yachiru finally woke up they named their daughter Yuki in tribute to Toshiro's grand-mother. And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
